1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to international incoming prank phone call rejection method and system, particularly the international incoming prank phone call rejection method and system that reduce the workload of international telephone operators in handling ineffective calls by reducing the number of prank phone calls from overseas in international incoming phone call service where an international telephone operator in the United States is directly called from abroad.
2. Description of the Prior Art
International incoming phone call service where an international telephone operator in the United States is directly called from abroad has been offered. This service allows, for example, an American living or traveling in Japan or an English-speaking, foreign individual, who wishes to place a call to someone in the United States from Japan to directly call an international telephone operator in the United States by dialing a certain number without going through an operator in Japan. Therefore, the service allows the individual to call the desired party using only English. This service is extremely beneficial for individuals who speak little or no Japanese and is used by a large number of callers.
Under this international incoming phone call service, all international telephone calls originating abroad and terminating in the United States are connected to the aforementioned international telephone operator whether the call is a prank phone call or a valid call.
As under international incoming phone call service, a call is connected to an international telephone operator whether or not it is a prank phone call, the service has increased workload on operators and has increased the rate of occurrence where bona fide callers requesting for connection must wait to be connected to an operator.